


Learning to Share

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 268: Accord.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Learning to Share

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 268: Accord.

The Doctor could never imagine how one day he and River were going to be _together_ ; he was incredibly intrigued by her, sure, but he was still in love with another woman.

He hadn’t figured that the other woman in question might be _part_ of it.

When Rose Tyler showed up in his universe _again_ and immediately met River, the Doctor thought their jealousy might be enough to make the universe implode. After two weeks with both of them on the TARDIS, though, they’d clearly come to some sort of agreement.

During their separation, Rose had apparently learned to share.


End file.
